


Upset

by LookingForSophie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForSophie/pseuds/LookingForSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a huge falling out with her dad Sophie gets a little upset and Calum gets a little mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upset

I’d only been asleep for 10 minutes when I heard the front door open and slam. I sat up, scared over who would be in my kitchen at 11:45 at night. 

“Shit.” I heard them swear as they made their way up the stairs and I sat frozen, unable to move for fear of bringing their attention to me.

“Soph?” A very familiar voice came from the door and I breathed a sigh of relief when Calum stepped through the door.

“What’re you doing here?” I murmured, lying back down, as he came to sit down beside me on the bed, running a hand through my hair. It instantly calmed me.

“Does there have to be a reason?” He whispered back, concern dripping off his features.

“There does when I know Hannah was in London tonight at the gig.” I told him and he sighed, lying down next to me and pulling me into his arms.

“She was so worried about you. She was crying and everything.” He mumbled and I closed my eyes. I didn’t want to get into this right now, but I knew he wasn’t going to let it go.

“I told her not to tell you.” I told him and he gave a frustrated groan.

“She didn’t. Luke did. I wish you would tell me when you’re upset baby, I need to know this. When you weren’t answering your phone I was panicking.” Cal looked down at me and I swear he was almost crying he was so frustrated.

“Cal, you were about to play your biggest headliner on your final night. It wasn’t worth bothering you with.” I mumbled into his chest and he reached down and pulled my chin up so I was looking at him, I try to move my eyes to look anywhere but his face but it was hard with it so close to mine. I settled for looking down.

“Sophie look at me.” I shook my head stubbornly in his grip and he groaned.

“Sophie goddammit look at me.” He growled and I slowly lifted my eyes to meet his.

“Don’t you ever think you are not worth my time. Ever. I will always care what’s going on in your life but it needs to go both ways. I don’t want to hear from my best friend that you’ve had a meltdown. I want to hear it from you. I love you so much but you’ve gotta tell me when things like this happen.” He told me and I felt tears grow in my eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled; I didn’t know what else to say other than “sorry”.

“You’ve got no reason to be sorry. I just wish you didn’t feel like you were bothering me by telling me stuff like this.” He sighed, kissing my forehead and that was all it took for me to burst into tears again.

“Hey, come here.” Calum pulled me even closer to his chest and I grabbed onto him, afraid that if I didn’t he’d disappear. He was the one person I needed and I was so afraid he wouldn’t be here if I let go.

I cried to him for over an hour, he would rub my back, kissing my hair, rocking me. He was there and that was all that mattered. I’d finally cried myself out, eventually leaning into him and just lying beside him.

“I hate him.” Calum spoke up for the first time in over an hour.

“Huh?” I looked up at him and he looked furious.

“I really fucking hate him.” He growled and I leant back, surprised. He’d never rated my dad highly, but I didn’t think Calum was capable of hating anyone.

“Cal…” I began but he cut me off.

“No. He’s just made you cry yourself raw for hours. I will never forgive him for that. Never.” He’d clenched his fists beside me and I folded my hands around his.

“Please calm down.” I begged him, looking him in the eye and he visibly relaxed, moving up to meet my lips.

“Next time I see him, I’m gonna hit him.” He promised me and I had to laugh. My dad was an ex-squaddie. Calum didn’t really have a hope. But I was touched by the gesture.

“I love you, you know that?” I told him, settling back under the covers with him.

“I know. I love you too, so much.” He whispered, stroking my hair softly and I slowly fell into a more peaceful sleep.


End file.
